freerunningfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricks
This page contains all Free-Running tricks, and a brief description of each. For full information on these tricks, follow the links. (Note: You are not allowed to post your own tricks {Made up tricks} here.) -''Dash Vault:'' Perfored mainly over longer objects or walls, mostly park benches or wide walls, the performer jumps at the object getting as far to the end of the obstacle as possible with both legs kept out in front of the body, and places both hands near the end of the obstalce and on either side of their body for support and push off with the palms of their hands for forward momentum and a quick exit. -''Diving Frontflip/Eagle Flip/Superman Flip:'' Performed mainly over a wall or object, usually with a large drop on the other side of it, the performer dives over the obstacle and tucks into a frontflip motion to execute a complete frontflip out over the obstacle before landing sefely on the ground. '-''Dive Roll:' Performed mainly over a smaller object or something that can't be held (e.g, chains, wire fences), the performer jumps and dives over the obstacle, and lands in a safety rolling motion to continue their path safely. -'Kong Vault:' Performed over long objects that can't simply be jumped, mostly park benches, the performer throws their body in a diving motion to get as far to the end of the obstacle as possible, placing their hands near the end of the obstacle, they bringing their legs through their arms and push off with the palm of their hands for forward momentum and a quick exit. -'Monkey Vault:' Performed over thin objects, mostly railings, the performer places both hands on the railing, jumps up as hard as necessary and pulls their knees close to their chest for a greater hight and clearance, and pushes off with the palms of their hands for balance and direction and lands safely on the other side of the obstacle. -'Reverse Kong Vault:' Instead of vaulting over a railing with a Monkey Vault, which may be the most efficient way, the athlete adds a 360 degree spin along the horizontal axis to make the movement more aesthetically pleasing, as well as increasing their coordination. -'Turn Vault:' Performed over a wall or platform that has a large drop below, like a balcony or fence that is above one story high, the performer places both hands on the obstacle and vaults sideways to bring their body around in a 180 degree motion and, while still holding the obstacle, they cling to the other side of the obstacle and hold for a few seconds to perform a safe drop to reduce shock. This may be time consuming, but it is much safer than simply vaulting the object. '-''Wall Flip:'' Performed on any wall surface, mostly the sides of buildings or objects, the performer jumps at and up the surface with one leg and begins to tilt their body backwards, while swinging the other leg through for momentum and spin, they kick off of the surface to execute a complete backflip before landing safely on the ground. -''Wall Spin:' Performed on any of the same surfaces as a Wall Flip, the performer jumps at the surface placing both hands securely on the surface and begins to tilt their body to the side, bringing both legs around and over where the hands have been placed, the performer should release one hand (the outside hand) and start to turn so that the side of their body is parallel with the surface (you should be facing along the surface) before pushing away from the surface and making a safe landing. BackFlipStroboscobical.jpg|Free-Runner performs a wall-flip. Kong Vault.jpg|A Kong-/Monkey Vault. Dive Roll.JPG|Stick figure showing the movements during a dive role. Dash vault.jpg|Someone perorming a dash vault to jump over a wall.